There is disclosed, for example, in each of one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,367 and 3,582,454, and copending U.S. application Ser. No. 526,137 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,871, filed Nov. 22, 1974 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, apparatuses for and a method of trimming thermoplastic material surrounding the bordering edge of an article formed in a die or mold from a sheet of pliable thermoplastic material, such as glass for example, arranged over the die or mold. When such a method and/or apparatus is employed in conjunction with an apparatus or conveyor similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,824, for example, that is, in an apparatus in which each of a plurality or succession of dies or molds are successively or intermittently indexed or positioned at an article trimming station provided in an apparatus such as exemplified by said Pat. No. 3,145,824, the dies or molds so successively or intermittently indexed or positioned are oftentimes not precisely horizontally aligned with the trimming apparatus or trimmer provided or employed at said trimming station for the aforesaid trimming purposes. It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide article trimming apparatus of the class described and including means for assuring, to the extent possible, horizontal alignment between the cutting and trimming edges of the dies or molds and the trimmer device of the trimming apparatus during a trimming operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trimming apparatus of the type mentioned and, by the use of which, more acceptable and rapid thermoplastic material trimming operations may be performed.
Other objects and characteristic features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.